Picking up my pieces
by JBiebesisrockin
Summary: Sequel to will he ever change. Summary inside! Read will he ever change first! Justin Bieber
1. Summary

Its five years later and everyone is grown up. Maya and Justin both are just starting to forget and focus on their lives. But that's where everything starts. Maya's out of college and Justin's career is going strong. So when Maya and Mel settle down in an apartment together in New York what's to happen? And when Maya's job brings her back to the person she least expects what happens to Maya? Will she break down and take a chance or move on? Find out in PUMP a sequel to WHEC.


	2. Chapter 1

Sequel to WHEC!

Melody's POV

I shook my head and let a laugh escape my mouth as I stepped outside into the fresh New York air. Today was the day I moved into my new apartment with Maya. We hadn't seen each other in months but, she was finally done with college. I couldn't believe she was about to be 21. It amazed me at how much she had accomplished in the last 5 years. She graduated high school early and had gotten into Juilliard and now she was done. She was moving onto the rest of her life after school.

I think that's what I was most proud of. That she finally made it. I was truly amazed at the way she moved on that dance floor. The way she could give direction that even the dumbest person could get and the way she moved a room with her confidence.

Truth was she had changed a lot since she walked down that hotel hallway years ago. She realized she didn't need a guy to make her happy and she even said the only she ever needed to be happy was me. Her best friend by her side and she said she'd be okay.

Justin was her first love and her only. She kept herself from falling these past years. But now I was in New York and we were starting our business.

Maya was a choreographer and I was a stylist. Together we were the best tag team for celebrity music videos in the world. We had only had a few jobs before but everyone already wanted us.

My smile got bigger when I saw Maya leaning against a familiar blue Ferrari. There she was, cell phone in hand. Her style hadn't changed much since last time I saw her. Probably because last time I saw her I gave her the perfect look.

Thanks to my amazing work her brown locks hung to her shoulders, perfectly highlighted. I started to remember the day I highlighted her hair. She clawed me. I looked down to my right arm. Yep still there.

I shook another laugh as I kept walking towards her.

Her skinny jeans made her look taller then she really was and the high heel boots helped too. She wore a forever 21 shirt with a jacket overtop and one fingerless glove. Exactly what I said would make her look amazing.

She looked up from her phone and saw me. Her lips formed into a smile as I approached. I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same.

"I missed you so much Mel!" she said

"I missed you too My."

She took a step back and looked me over.

"Loving the look. Short dress over skinny jeans and high heel boots. Totally you Mel." She beamed.

I laughed, "You haven't changed your style since I changed you!" I said with a gasp

She giggled, "Yeah I guess I have to thank you."

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh you know just this guy." She said with a huge smile.

I grinned she was finally moving on.

We placed my bags in the back of her car and we got in.

This was unusual for me. Usually I was driving.

As we started moving Maya spoke.

"You ready to see this place?"

"Totally!" I said

The rest of the ride was filled with laughs and us talking about everything possible in thirty minutes.

We pulled into the apartment and Maya pulled into a parking space.

We got out and headed over to the main lobby where Maya said hey to some people. We got in the elevator and Maya pushed floor 16. The doors opened and there were two apartments on the floor. Ours and one that was for sale.

Maya opened the doors and put her stuff in the kitchen. I walked in and I was amazed. Everything was so perfect in here.

She led me over to my bedroom which had an amazing view of the city and half of my stuff was already set up.

She leaned against my door frame, "It got here a few days ago. I was bored." She laughed

I smiled.

"You hungry? There's an amazing burger place not far from here. We could walk."

I nodded and we headed out.

As we walked down the busy New York street at lunch time I couldn't help but notice how at ease Maya was. Here in New York she seemed more in her element but back home in California it was like she was a different person.

She hadn't visited her parents house since she left for college. She said it was because she didn't want to go back to that prison but we all knew what the truth was. We all knew it was because Justin still visited his mom every chance he got.

We all knew that there was still a part of Maya that was still deeply in love with him even if she wouldn't admit it.

As for Chris and Chaz they're on the road with Justin. Going where he goes and living there lives before getting a real job after college. I had joined them too. But when I got the call from Maya asking me to move out here I jumped at it. Even if that meant leaving Chris I was going to be there for my best friend.

By this time we were at the burger place. We ordered and took a seat as we began to talk.

"Alright Maya I can't keep it from you anymore." I said

She looked at me weird and I placed my left hand on the table.

"Chris proposed to me." I smiled.

Her eyes went wide and she practically screamed. I had to say this was one of the girliest moments we had ever had.

"When?" she asked

"Last night before I left!"

"No way! Oh my gosh Mel! Congrats. How'd he do it?"

Oh crap I knew she'd ask that.

"That doesn't matter." I said with a shrug as our burgers came out.

We started eating.

"Uh yeah it does tell me Mel!" she laughed

"Well I mean we were on a bus you can't really do something really romatic on a bus." I said quietly

"You were where?" she asked raising an eyebrow

Maybe I should have told her I was touring with Jusitn.

"On a tour bus."

She dropped her burger.

"How could you not tell me! Your best friend that you went on tour with HIM!" she yelled

"I didn't think you would be very happy about it."

"Yeah I wouldn't but at least I would have known instead of having you lie to me the whole time!"

"Maya I'm sorry okay! But ever since Justin left Malibu you haven't been the same and you were just starting to let it go! I didn't want to bring it up!"

"You should have told me." She said quieting into a whisper as a single tear rolled down her cheek and she made eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry Maya. I should have! I just couldn't bear to see you hurt again."

She nodded and looked down, "Its fine Melody. To be honest I don't even remember the last time I thought about him."

We sat in silence as we ate the last of our burgers. Maya got up to throw our trash away when someone whipped around and spilt a milkshake all over her knocking her down.

She looked up and the two locked eyes. Anger spread across her face.

The guy tried to help her up and help clean her up but she just shoved him away as I ran over.

She jumped up.

"Let's go Mel. I have no business here anymore." She said before walking off towards the door.

I looked over at the guy as he removed his glasses.

That's when I saw it. The guy who had hurt Maya too many times before and had the power to piss Maya off with one glance or cocky remark.

Justin… was back in New York.

Justin smirked no doubt happy about what had just happened.

I rolled my eyes and turned to follow Maya.

It was official.

**The war had just begun.**


	3. Chapter 2

Maya's POV

I couldn't believe it after all these years Justin could still run me off. Even a simple glance from him pissed me off anymore even if it was a glance to the camera on TV.

I hadn't seen Justin since the day I left for college.

Flashback:

I had said all of my goodbyes to the important people except for my brother who was driving there with me.

I opened the passenger door and got in. I looked at the faces around me Chaz, Melody, Chris, and my parents.

All of a sudden I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Pattie running my way and she was dragging Justin with her.

"Oh Maya I'm going to miss you so much! I can't believe you're heading to college you're only 17! Oh baby I'll miss you!" she said as I got out of the car and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'll miss you too Pattie. You'll always be mama dos." I smiled

She released me and stood aside so Justin could speak.

But he didn't. He looked down to his feet and kicked the gravel.

"Maya we've gotta get going if we're going to beat traffic to the airport." My brother Ryan said.

I nodded and took one last glance at Justin.

He stood looking me right in the eye. I opened the car door again and sat down. He shut the door for me as my window rolled down. I waved to everyone saying I loved them and we disappeared down the road.

End Flashback.

I remember that day like it was yesterday it was the worst plane ride of my life because I was thinking about everything I was leaving behind including him.

Melody finally caught up to me and we just walked, arms hooked and breathing in the relaxing fall air.

"Maya?" Melody finally spoke.

"Yeah?" I asked

"He's not worth the anger."

"I know that Melody." Was all I said but we kept walking.

We walked all around central park and back to the apartment.

Once we got there we went inside and sat on the couch in our sweats ready for a girls night.

We talked about any thing and everything. We watched movies, laughed, and ate. I finally remembered who I was all because of her. She made me remember why I started dancing in the first place and why I was so good. I am who I am today because of her and I saw that as we sat there. She was my best friend but to me it was more like my sister.

I woke up the next morning to the phone ringing in the kitchen. I shot up from the couch and made my way to it.

"Maya speaking." I said into the receiver.

"Is this M&M the tag team?" an excited voice asked on the other end.

"Yes ma'am it is."

"I was wondering if I could set up a meeting for our video director so we could convince you guys to take the job?"

"I'd love to set up a meeting just give me the time and place."

"How about today at 2:30 at the Starbucks in time square?"

"That's perfect."

"Alright the boss will be waiting. Have a nice day Miss Armstrong and hope to see you soon."

And with that the lady hung up. I grinned. I looked over at the clock that read 1:00.

"Melody!" I yelled

She hit the floor and I laughed.

"Je vais vous tuer!"

"Ce n'est pas ma faute vous avez roule sur le divan!"

"Now Mel get up we have an interview in an hour and a half with a guy who wants us to work on a video he's directing!"

Mel's eyes widened and she jumped up sprinting towards her bathroom. I shook my head and walked towards mine.

About an hour later we both emerged from the bathroom. Hair and makeup done and completely dressed.

We looked each other up and down.

Melody wore black dressy skinny jeans, a blue baby doll tank top, black short boot high heels, a light gray jacket, and a light gray purse was swung over her shoulder.

I however chose something a bit more me.

I wore gray skinny jeans, a bright yellow v-neck, a pair of high heel short cut gray boots, and a gray and yellow beanie atop my head with my phone shoved in my pocket.

Mel shook her head and let out a laugh, "Maya why are you wearing a beanie?"

"No way! You are not getting rid of the beanie!" I yelled

"Then, I never thought I'd say this but put on some sneakers!"

I smiled and ran back into my room coming out minutes later with bright yellow vans on.

She shook her head and we hooked arms as we walked out of the apartment complex and down the street.

We reached the coffee shop and stood at the counter.

"What can I get you?" the guy asked

"Two Grand peppermint whit mocha frappacinos please!" I smiled as I set a $20 bill on the counter.

The man took it and handed me my change. I was faster then Mel and she hated that.

"I was gonna pay." She mumbled as I skipped over to grab the coffees.

"But you're too slow!" I said in a sing-song voice

She rolled her eyes, "You are such a kid."

I scoffed, "Looked in the mirror lately?"

She glared and I raised my eyebrows with a smirk as we took a seat at a table.

I reached into my black elbow length sleeve jacket I picked up on the way put and took out some black glasses. I slid them on my face and looked at Mel.

"Really you're going to pull out the geek glasses with no lenses in them in front of a guy who wants to hire us?" she spat

I shrugged, "This is me. He doesn't like it he can find someone else."

Then we saw him. Mr. Miller walked through the door in his usual suit. We hadn't seen him since the last job but I knew he's who wanted us. Last time he was just on set of another video but now this was his vision.

He smiled, which was unusual, "Girls so great to see you. Melody so professional as usual and Maya always having fun with your style. That's what I like to see in a choreographer and a stylist. The stylist should look professional so I know my celebrity will be in the right hands with fashion. And my choreographer needs to be fun and energetic so I know the dancers will have fun huh?"

"Oh Maya's energetic alright." Mel said with a laugh.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Real professional Maya." She spat back.

"Hey I'm the fun person. You're here to deal with all the crap." I said putting my feet up on the nearest chair.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Mr. Miller.

"You girls already have the job!" he grinned

"Thank you Mr. Miller!" I said

"No problem. Here's the address and time they'll buzz you through. Have a wonderful day girls."

"Thank you Mr. Miller!" I yelled

"Bye girls I'll see you and Mr. Bieber bright and early tomorrow morning!"


	4. Chapter 3

Justin's POV

I sighed as I sat in another boring meeting. I looked down at my cell phone flipping through contacts and deciding to text Chris.

I waited a while and no response. Ugh! He was going to visit Melody and HER. He couldn't go more than a day without seeing Mel.

"Alright so we start rehearsals tomorrow morning for your music video bright and early so you need to be there at 8 am sharp. Justin? Justin are you even listening to me?" My manager Scooter asked

"Yeah yeah tomorrow at 8. I'll be there."

"Can I leave now?"

"No you can't."

A/N: Remind me of the blind side haha Justin sayin. Oh and best movie like eva! Anyways…

I sighed and sat back in my chair again. This was going to be a long meeting.

"Hello. Sorry I'm late I had to meet with your stylist and choreographer for the video. You will love them. They are such nice girls."

Hmm girls I thought. This could be good.

"How old are they?" I asked suddenly sitting forward to listen to what he had to say.

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Suddenly interested Justin?"

I nodded.

"One is twenty she'll be twenty one soon and I believe the other one just turned twenty three."

I smirked. This could be a good video. Especially if the choreographer was the one about to be twenty one.

"When's the girls birthday?" I asked

"I'll have to ask her father he's an old friend but I believe its June 2nd."

I smiled again. Perfect. Tomorrow. My first impression was going to be amazing.

I got up from my seat excusing myself and sneaking out to my car.

I slid into the driver's seat and began thinking about what she'd like. She was a dancer so maybe I'd get her something like that and a few other things I had in mind.

I pulled out of the lot with a smirk on my face. I was finally going to get over her. I was making this girl mine.

Maya's POV

I shook my head as we walked back to the apartment.

"No way. No way am I working with the-"

"Watch your language Maya Zaira."

I rolled me eyes, "Fine that little beep beep beep beep! Happy?"

"Very." Melody nodded

I groaned, "I have to spend way more time with him than you. Why can't you be the dancer?"

"You're really asking that? Have you seen my dance besides at the yearly ball? Which you insist on crashing with your skinny jeans and sneakers?" She laughed

I shrugged, "Guess not."

By now we were walking through Time Square.

Everything was buzzing like usual around this time of the day. Cabs carrying people and feet carrying people.

Next thing I knew I was getting a text. I reached in my jeans pocket and flipped my phone open.

_2 new text messages_

_Beth_

_Douchebag_

I laughed at my own words. Only I would put him in as douchebag huh? I shook my head and hit delete opening my new text from Beth.

Beth was Mel's other best friend. Beth and I didn't exactly get along at first but now we were starting to. We started to email each other around Beth's birthday the year before racking each other's brains for something Mel would like that she didn't already have. Then I realized I never really should have been mad at her everyone has their moments. So just the other day we had started texting each other.

_Beth_

**Maya**

_OMJJJJJJJ! Myyyyyy guess who's coming to help her dad on set of the music videooo he's directing!_

**OMG! No way Bethhhh that is sooo awesome! **

_Mhmmm and guess what tag team is doing the vid?_

**OMG BETH no freakin way you're on ours! AHHHH Mel's gonna be soooo stoked**

_I know haha! Well don't tell it's gonna be a surprise! Do I have a place to stay?_

**Uhhh duhhhhh! Of course!**

_Okay I'll see you tonight! I'm flying in and then I'll catch a car there! _

**Alright sweet! Gotta go Mel's being nosy like ushhh she thinks it's a guy. Haha byyyyyyyeeee**

_Alright bye My! Boarding a plane in ATL now!_

I smiled and slid my phone back in my pocket just as my phone went off again. I rolled my eyes and kept walking with Mel.

"Busy bee are we?" she laughed

I just looked at her like she was insane.

We walked through the doors of the apartment and through all of our bags from shopping down. Mel had gotten everything she needed to personalize everything in her suitcase while I got more sneakers that I didn't need.

I said goodnight to Mel knowing very well Beth would be in late so I could sneak her in. We went our ways and each went to our rooms.

I sighed as I fell back onto my bed in my pajamas. My face was freshly washed my hair was pinned atop my head and my glasses sat on the bridge of my nose. Just then I heard my phone ding again.

I sighed and did a backwards roll almost falling off the bed in the process to reach my phone.

_5 New Texts_

_Douchebag_

_Douchebag_

_Douchebag_

_Douchebag_

_Douchebag_

I laughed and decided to open one.

_I know you're getting all these. Your just ignoring them. Chris said your number is still the same. Well anyways wanted to know if you wanted to meet for lunch. Haha bye Maya._

I shrugged it off not even bothering to read all the other messages and just deleted them. Okay so he didn't know about tomorrow obviously. If he did his douche side would have come out. Oh wait it already did.

Just then a text from Beth came in.

_I'm hereeee! Open the door!_

I quickly and quietly slid out my bedroom door looking right across to see Mel's doo shut and no movement what so ever. I ran to the door and opened it to reveal a very happy looking Beth. She smiled and wrapped me in a hug.

I laughed quietly and led her towards my room.

She started to speak but I cur her off, "You have to be quiet Beth! Mel can't know you're here til morning."

She nodded, "Where do I sleep?"

"My couch folds out or you can sleep in my bed whichever is fine just so Mel can't see you."

"Okay." She said making her way into the bathroom.

I layed back on my bed and thought.

Tomorrow was going to be a veryyyyy long day.


	5. Chapter 4

Beth's POV

I awoke to a bright glow shinning in on my face. I groaned and rolled over to the side. I rubbed my eyes and slowly slipped out of the bed careful not to wake Maya.

I slipped out of the bedroom door and entered the kitchen quietly. The fridge door was open and someone, no doubt Melody, was fumbling around through the fridge.

"Don't you eat enough?" I asked with a chuckle.

Mel slammed her head into the side of the fridge.

"God dammit May- BETH! Oh my gosh when did you get here!" she yelled running around the island to wrap me in a hug.

"Geez chill Mel. Last night Maya let me in. We planned this."

"You planned this? Well why am I the last to know? I'm always the last to know everything!" she exclaimed running towards the pancakes she was making.

I shrugged, "So what are the pancakes for? Don't we have a job to get to?"

"Yeah in," she looked at her watch, " and hour and a half and its Maya's birthday, remember?"

"Oh shoot! I totally forgot! What should I get her?" I asked panicked.

"Wait did you say we have a job?"

"Yeah I'm helping my dad out on set this week!"

"Of course something else I didn't know! When do you guys ever plan on telling me these things!"

I laughed, "Mel it was a surprise neither of us were supposed to tell you!"

"I hate surprises though!" she screeched.

I shook my head with a chuckle and slid out the bar chair taking a seat.

"What in the crap are you two doing?" Maya asked coming out of the door to her room rubbing her eyes.

I laughed, "Well Mel here decided she was going to make a big deal out of being the last to know that I was coming here."

Maya shook her head, "Melody you really need to learn to enjoy surprises and thank people for wanting to come visit you."

"Oh shut it Maya. I'll let that one slide since its your birthday. Which reminds me Happy Birthday Maya!" Melody said.

She smiled, "Thank you!"

"You'll get your present tonight when we go out."

"What are we doing tonight?" Maya asked excited.

"It's a surprise." Mel said turning to put a plate of chocolate chip pancakes infront of Maya.

I laughed, "Happy Birthday Maya."

"Thanks Beth."

"Talk about surprises." Maya muttered

I watched as Maya started to dig into her pancakes and Melody set a plate infont of me. I smiled and picked up my fork starting to dig in.

Ten minutes later I was standing at the sink cleaning the dishes as we talked.

"So Maya ready for the best birthday present?" I laughed

She sighed and shrugged, "I mean I'm going to have to talk to him eventually right? And it has been what almost five years?" she said with a totally bored tone as she turned to walk towards her room.

I sat on the couch in the living room area waiting for Melody and Maya. I looked up when I hear Maya's door open.

She stood in her usual purple sneakers, gray sweat pants, purple tank top, and a purple unzipped hoodie and purple and gray beanie. Her loose brown curls hung around her shoulders and there was a backpack slung over one of her shoulders.

She walked towards me and sat down on the couch too.

I raised an eyebrow, "Any reason your shirts a little too high and your pants a little too low and oh I don't know you happen to be wearing Justin's favorite color?"

She smirked and shrugged and pulled her phone out. Just as she did Mel's bedroom door opened and she walked out.

Mel stood there in dark wash skinny jeans, black pumps, a blue flowing tank top, and had her purse slung around her shoulder. Her hair hung down to her shoulders and sunglasses sat atop her head.

"Ready?" I asked

"They both nodded and we headed out the door and elevator.

We got down to Maya's car and she opened the doors. I hopped in the back as Mel got in the passenger's side and Maya in the driver's seat.

Maya started the car and pulled the Ferrari out onto the busy New York Street. She turned the radio on full blast and bars of Justin's new single Somebody to love filled the air. She coughed and changed it to Letting Go by Sean Kingston.

All three of us started to sing as we sped down the surprisingly open road. For 7:30 in the morning this was fun and I couldn't wait to see what the rest of the day brought us.

A/N: I wanted to let you guys know if I don't get at least 8 reviews I'm not posting anymore on this. I have way too many people who read this and follow this to only be getting a few reviews. Most of which are from two of my friends Bieberbabe94 and Fangirl1121 which are friends of mine so I can just simply send the story to them through email. So if I don't get reviews I'm going to stop posting.


	6. Chapter 5

Alright you guys should totally love me for doing this because I'm supposed to be doing English homework but instead I'm typing this up. I know I haven't updated and I'm sorry but I started back to school and it's been crazy. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter and yeah its lame I know but we're building up to when they have to work together and yeah. So anyways I'll stop talking now…..(And FYI I'm saying all of this out loud as I type and people are giving my weird looks around my house)

Justin's POV

"Dude wake the fuck up we're going to be late!" Someone, no doubt being Chaz, yelled in my face.

I groaned and rolled over, "Chaz why in the hell must you always yell. I mean even at, " I paused to look at the clock, "6:50 in the morning."

He shrugged and turned around to walk out the door of my bedroom into the rest of the apartment.

I got up and jumped in the shower quickly getting out getting dressed. I threw on some black basketball shorts, a purple t-shirt, purple supras, a purple hat, my purple hoodie, and some black shades.

I walked out of my room into the kitchen where Chris and Chaz were pigging out like usual. I sat down and started to eat.

"So I heard these chicks are hot." Chaz said raising his eyebrows.

I smirked and nodded, "Yeah and the one who has a birthday today is mine."

"Dude not fair! You can't do that its unfair advantage she's probably totally hot!" Chaz exclaimed,

"Dude chill I haven't seen what either of them look like. Alright so its fair game. But dude the girl's birthday, she's a dancer man, she's gotta be fucking hot."

Chaz nodded and we got up throwing our stuff in the sink and running out the door.

"Dude why you in such a hurry we still have like 30 minutes and it takes like 15 to get there." Chris asked

"We're stopping I have to get this girl flowers."

"Oh god the JB charm that no girl can resist. This should be good." Chaz laughed giving Chris a look.

We jumped in the car and I sped down the road in the range rover with music blaring.

I pulled to a stop and left the car running with the guys. I walked into the flower shop and removed my glasses.

"Hi how can I help you?" the girl behind the counter asked not even looking up from her glamour magazine.

"Uh pick up for Bieber." I said casually

Her eyes shot up and she studied my face, "As in Justin? The singer?"

I nodded and she smiled running to get my flowers.

She began to ring everything up and I handed her cash, "So who are these for?"

"A friend." I replied taking the change thanking her and running back to the car.

I stuffed the flowers into Chaz's hands and flung the car in reverse and then in drive.

15 minutes later we pulled up to the studio and we all got out. I took the flowers from Chaz and we walked into the dance room.

That's when I saw them three girls standing off to the side of the room.

The two girls, who looked to be older were talking and pointing out things in a magazine and the one who appeared younger was sitting on the floor stretching. There was no doubt to me that that was the dancer. All three backs were turned to me and before I could even say hello they were all gone.

I blinked fast and looked to my right to say something to Chaz, but he wasn't there.

"Chaz?" I asked

I looked around and there was no Chris either.

I looked up and to my right and there standing right next to all three girls near the soda machines were Chaz and Chris.

I was just about to walk over to talk to them all when Scooter grabbed me.

"Not so fast JB you have a job to do before the flirting starts. Now come on." I sighed and followed.

Finally everything was ready and I found out that for the next hour I'd be working one on one with the choreographer. Bieber's gonna Bieb. I thought as I opened the door and walked into the room.

I looked around and there sitting on the floor was Maya.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed out

"Well Bieber I was hired onto this set only to find out I was working with your ass. So I'll tell you what I'm here to do. I'm her to tell you what to do how to do it and when to do it. You have a problem with that you take it up with the director, otherwise sit down shut up and stretch.

I rubbed the back of my neck and extended my hand.

"I-I heard it was your birthday, these are for you." She looked at the flowers.

She faked a smile and took them, "Thanks."

I sat down and started to stretch and so did Maya.

That's when I saw just what she was wearing and something I never thought I'd see. Right on her lower back in small print it said: _Forever and always._

My jaw dropped. Those words, words I had said to he so many times.

"Maya, your back it says forever and always." I said staring at it.

She froze and I waited to see her next response.


	7. Chapter 6

Beth's POV

Chaz, Chris, Mel and I sat outside of the dance room on the floor laughing and eating. We were all having fun catching up and just hanging out but the true reason we were sitting here was because, well we were afraid Maya would end murdering Justin halfway through they're rehearsals. I sighed. I honestly felt bad for Maya. You could tell the girl was still crazy about Justin, but the kid had hurt her so many times before. Either way she went with this guy it was truly tearing her apart and we all saw it, except Justin.

I looked up through the glass as Mel started to talk about something in fashion. I watched closely as Justin handed her flowers and she faked a smile. Alright so she was trying to be nice and she was doing good at it. Now we just had to see how far he's was going to push his luck with her.

As they started to stretch he said something and she tensed up instantly. Oh crap, this couldn't be good. She ignored it for a minute and then he said something again. She stood up pulling her shirt down and looking right at him. At that moment I could tell exactly what she was saying.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I was stupid, I was young, and I thought I loved you." I saw a tear fall down her cheek and she turned and walked out the door right past all of us.

Justin came running out of the room. Mel and I stood up.

"You've done enough Justin." I said as I took off after Mel who was after Maya.

Maya's POV

I gulped as he asked me the question. I tried to ignore him but a minute later he repeated himself.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I was stupid, I was young, and I thought I loved you."

With that I walked out the door and ran down the hallway towards one of the dressing rooms. I slammed the door shut and slid down the door letting tears escape my eyes.

I couldn't take this right now. I couldn't work with him. This was going to kill me.

There was a knock at the door.

"I refuse to work with him." I yelled through the door, "I thought I could do it. I thought I could be strong and put him in his place show him what he lost but I can't do it. I love him too much."

There was silence on the other end and then the door was slowly being pushed open. I got up and walked father into the room so the door could be fully opened. I turned around and the door revealed Justin.

My eyes went wide.

"Maya you still love me?"

I avoided the question looking around the room.

"Maya don't avoid this question too. Answer the fucking question. You still love me?"

I kept my head looking away. Justin walked towards me and grabbed my face making me look right into his eyes.

"Maya please."

"Justin you can't just stop loving someone. Its not possible. So yes Justin I do love you I never stopped. It tares me apart day by day having to look at the tattoo. It was a big mistake I thought I'd surprise you but, it was stupid. You were a big mistake."

That when there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Bieber they decided to start you out in wardrobe this morning instead so you'll know what your wearing so you can tell the choreographer what you can and cannot do in that outfit. They need you there asap."

"Alright I'll be there soon." Justin said not moving his gaze from my eyes and his hands from my cheeks.

"Go Justin. Its not like it's any different from any other time you always run off."

He looked at me in disbelief and I shrugged his hand off. I turned and walked past him out the door of the dressing room.

I walked slowly down the hallway and back into the area by the dance room. I grabbed a bottle of water and sat in a near by chair. I watched Mel get up and walk the opposite way with a rack of clothing. She gave me a small smile and shot a look towards Justin who had just walked into the area.

"Follow me." She muttered.

She began to walk down the hallway but Justin didn't follow. I could feel him looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"Maya?" someone asked

I looked up.

"Maya it is you!"

"Nathan?"

He nodded and ran over to me picking me up with a hug. "I've missed you."

"I missed you to Nat."

I looked over at Justin. He let his head drop and turned to walk down the hallway. I felt bad. Really bad, as I watched him walk down the hallway.

Justin's POV

I couldn't believe it. I mean sure we'd been done for awhile but when Nathan ran to her and picked her up giving her a tight hug and saying he missed her it reminded me of moments we had had. Several times actually. I let a tear escape my eyes as I turned and walked down the long hallway towards whatever lecture Melody had in store for me.


	8. Chapter 7

Mel's POV

I walked into the dressing room and started scanning the racks. I had to put together four completely different outfits for this video. Me being well me that meant they all had to be COMPLETELY different. One would be a cool color theme, one a dark all black, one a warm color, and the other a neon.

As I started to pull things of the rack for the all black outfit the door of the dressing room opened and shut. I turned around on my heels to see Justin standing there. In all the years I had known Justin he had never been very tall. I had always been a good four or so inches taller.

I threw some black skinnies at him and turned back to the rack not saying another word. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes as he removed everything from his pockets and stood waiting. I pulled a black tshirt, a black vest, and some black supras next handing them to him. He turned and walked into the small changing area.

I turned around and sighed walking over to take a seat on the couch. I glanced at over all of his things on the table. Typical stuff, cell phone, wallet, car keys, but then a few things caught my eye.

The first was a dog tag. I knew that one anywhere, Maya had gotten it for him years ago for his birthday. The second was a picture of him and her and the last was a piece of paper folded up with six letters written on it. My Maya.

I looked at it then ahead at the wall and then back at it again. I wanted to open it, see what it was, but I knew it wasn't right. But one glance couldn't hurt, could it? I looked back at the room and still no movement. I quickly picked the piece of paper up and started reading. My eyes widened, I laughed a little and then a tear fell. I heard movement and quickly folded the paper up putting back in its spot and standing up.

Justin walked into the room and stood in front of the three mirrors. I took a few chains off the rack and placed them around his neck. I stepped back and took a good look over my work.

"Justin, pull your pants up."

"What are you my mom?" he hissed

I raised my eyebrow and he rolled his eyes pulling up his pants.

I smiled and nodded in satisfaction.

"What about a hat?" he sneered

"No hat. Maya will have you dancing in this one."

He swallowed when he heard that name. He nodded his head as I handed him the next outfit. He walked into the changing area once again.

As he changed I thought about that letter, I thought about talking to him about it, and I thought about the lecture I was about to give the poor kid. I quickly texted Beth, I had to tell someone about what I had just seen.

Beth's POV

"Bye Nat." Maya and I called.

I turned to Maya, "Well we both know Mel's going to be awhile. What do you say we go grab some coffee or something and we'll bring Mel something back?"

Maya nodded. I could tell she wasn't okay. There was something wrong. Whether she would tell me or not was the question.

We drove down Rodeo Drive; Maya was totally out of it. We got out of the car and walked inside both getting our usual orders.

"Okay Maya spill." I said as we sat down.

Maya shrugged looking away.

"Maya what made you get upset with Justin, What did he say?"

"He saw my tattoo." She said quickly.

I spit my drink out, "Your what?"

"My tattoo." She said nonchalantly

"And when were you going to tell me about this tattoo?"

"Relax Beth, Mel doesn't even know, no one does. I got it done one day and when we were in Hawaii I was going to show Justin. It was special and meant a lot to me and to him, at least it would have until we broke up days later."

"Maya what's the tattoo?"

"It says forever and always."

"The words he always use to say to you." I whispered.

"Exactly," she said, "But I was young and stupid and I thought I loved him." And with that she stood up grabbed Mel's coffee from the man at the counter and walked out the door.

I stood up quickly running out the door after Maya.

She was getting in the car when I spoke, "Maya. He still loves you. He still believes in forever and always."

She looked up at me, "How would you know Beth?"

"Maya just, just trust me. He's still in love with you he's just afraid Maya. He doesn't know how to tell you."


	9. Chapter 8

I'm UBER sorry! I know you hate me I haven't updated in forever, buttttttttt I try more often. School sucks and yeah it's a pain to keep up with it and my stories. Soooo I'm writing this quick so I'm sorry if it sucks. I promise I'll post starting on the 22nd when I get out for winter break!

Justin's POV

I stood waiting for Melody to open her mouth. For some reason though, she wasn't. She stood quiet occasionally adjusting something on me and telling me to pull my pants up.

"Justin why was Maya mad at you?" she asked when she finally spoke.

I shook my head and looked off to the side.

"Justin tell me before I make you tell me."

"I I saw her tattoo."

She stopped dead in her tracks, "Her what?" she spat

"Her tattoo," I repeated, "You know permanent ink-"

She cut me off with her hand, "I know what a tattoo is. I just didn't know she had one."

Mel sat down on the chair, "What's it of?"

"Words."

"What words Justin?" she asked becoming more and more irritated.

"Forever and always."

She shook her head and looked down, "She told me she wasn't going to do it. I told her it was a bad idea, I told her you'd break her heart. You're just another stupid popstar. I don't care how much you think you love her I'm not letting you give her that letter."

"What letter?" I asked my eyes darting to the table.

"Yeah that letter Justin. I won't let you break her heart again."

"What Mel! Please no, I need to talk to her about some things."

"Justin you had your chance years ago and you didn't take it. You ran off to be famous and left the girl you loved behind. Excuse me but I'm pretty sure that means you don't care."

"But Mel I do! I care so much. That's why I need to give her the letter. I need to show her I'm still in love with her. That I'm an idiot and I made a huge mistake. Please Mel," I said kneeling in front of her, "I love her, I've realized I can't live with out her."

She looked to the side. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, all I knew was if Mel didn't want Maya reading the letter, then Maya wouldn't be reading the letter. So my first mission, win back Melody.

Maya's POV

I stood halfway in my car just looking at Beth. I just couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Maya, I know, Just trust me."

I nodded and slid into the car. She came around and got in the passenger side. We sat there for a few minutes in silence. Finally Beth spoke.

"You know eventually you're going to have to talk to him."

I just nodded and looked forward, I slid my sunglasses on, turned the radio up, and took off down the road.

Before I knew it the ride was over. Beth and I slid out of the car and walked into the studio.

We walked into the giant dance room with Chris and Chaz and turned on some music just talking and laughing about random stuff.

Mel walked in and Beth handed her a coffee. We were all hanging out like good old times. Laughing, joking and acting like we were, well maybe on something. But to me that was okay, because everything felt right. I had people who loved me surrounding me. There was still though that one piece missing and as I looked up I saw that piece looking back at me through the glass. A single tear fell down his face and he turned to walk down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 9

Maya's POV

I excused myself and ran to the door running after him down the hall.

"Justin." I said

He stopped dead in his tracks, "Please tell me I'm not hearing things."

"You aren't."

He turned around and gave me a weak smile and I walked closer.

"Now what's this letter I've been hearing so much about.

He looked at me for what seemed like forever, deep. His gaze was burning into me and I was making sure mine burned right back.

"Maya," he said stepping closer and placing a hand on my cheek, "I never meant to hurt you."

I just looked to the side staring down, I couldn't have this talk. I just couldn't I knew he would suck me back in. With those dumb brown eyes and that stupid smile and his honey brown locks, and those amazing dimples, oh those dimples. Maya shut up.

I snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Justin I-I can't do this." And with those words I did what I do best, I ran.

I ran as fast as I could to my car and got in, but the thing that was different this time was that before I could lock the door, there was Justin sitting in the passenger seat staring right at me.

Beth's POV

"Where do you think they are? They've been gone awhile. Ooo-ooo-ooo! Do you think Maya hit him? Punched him? Did bodily harm? Killed him? Think I should break out my awesome detective skills? Call up my burial connections?" Mel exclaimed standing up.

I laughed and stood up next to her, "Nah I'll just use my amazing ninja skills on him if Maya hasn't already" I said striking a pose.

Melody rolled her eyes, "What Ninja skills?"

I smacked her in the arm, "Shut up.

"Well I guess its time to go Maya said to meet her at the car soon so we should before she leaves us."

"She wouldn't leave you guys." Ryan laughed.

"Oh the hell she wouldn't! Last time we went shopping we all split up and I was back to the car but little miss BCBG over here wasn't and Maya left." I said laughing.

"Hey that was not funny! She made me promise that I would buy her food so she would come get me!"

I shook my head, "Well you should know she's serious about it! You've known her the longest and you act like its a surprise she made you promise her food! That girl loves food just like you. I'm pretty sure its in your freaking blood!"

She rolled her eyes at me and we said bye to the guys. Today was a rough first day. I was just hoping tomorrow would be a little bit easier. But, knowing Maya and Justin for as long as Mel and I have, well that wouldn't exactly be easy. Maya's mind set was that she was strong and could do anything she wanted without a guy by her side, just like Melody's. When Maya was around Justin though, I think that all changed. She becomes putty in his hand. She's just not right for that boy. Sure he's good looking, with the hair, and the eyes, and the dimples and- Beth stop he's a douchebag who hurts Maya. Yeah but he's a hot douchebag...anyways.

Melody and I walked out the doors of the studio walking past Kenny on his Segway he waved and almost fell, we laughed and he kept going. We waved to Pattie across the lot as the car came into site.

"Beth!" someone called. I snapped around really quick to see Ryan pulling Chaz away as he waved, I shook my head and smiled and turned around to keep walking when Mel's hand collided with my stomach.

"Ow! What was that for!"

She didn't say anything she just pointed and what I saw shocked me just as much as her.

Justin's POV

I couldn't let Maya get away. Not this time. I lost her once and I won't lose her again even if she does still hate me. I ran after her and by the time she slid into the driver's seat I was right next to her in the passanger's seat. She looked at me long and hard. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I spoke.

"I know you don't want to hear this right now but you just, you need to know some things. But I won't tell them to you."

I reached over and laid one kiss to Maya's forehead, "Forever and always."

I slid out of the seat and layed an old notebook on the passenger's seat before shutting the door.

I turned and was met with the eyes of Beth and Melody. I nodded towards them, slid my hands in my pockets and walked to where Ryan and Chaz were.

"What'd you do?" Ryan and Chaz asked in sync.

"Gave her the notebook, all I can do."

They both nodded and followed me to my car.

Melody's POV

"What's she doing?" Beth whisper yelled

"Shhhhh! She'll hear us" I said

We both leaned out the door of my room and looked at Maya.

She sat on the couch, it was midnight, something was up. She ran her hand over a notebook and opened it. It took all of her attention because the next moment Beth knocked me onto the ground and she didn't flinch or so I thought.

She kept reading and spoke, "Seriously guys if you want to know what it is just ask me. When have I hid something from you two?"

I shrugged and we walked to sit on the couch. "What is it Maya?" Beth spoke.

She shrugged, "Justin left it in the seat when he got out of the car today."

She stared at the first page, "What?" I spoke

She shook her head and shut the book, standing up, "I can't read it, not yet. Anyone for a food run?"

I stood and pushed her down, "You need to read it before tomorrow. We'll go get food, we know all your usuals."

We walked out the door leaving her alone to know what she needed to know.

Maya's POV

Here goes nothing. I flipped to the second page and scrawled across the page in messy writing it said

_June 5th, __**The Day She Walked Out Of My Life and I Became Broken Forever.**_


	11. Chapter 10

Justin's POV

I laid on the couch in my hotel room while Chaz and Ryan (this was chris in previous ch. But I can't keep it straight so he will now be ryan and chris will be Maya's brother) played video games. I watched as they yelled and jumped around trying to kill each other. Usually I'd be right there with them but I couldn't get my mind from Maya. Well truth is I haven't been able to get Maya from my mind since June 5th. Years ago. I got up and walked into the kitchen pulling out three red bulls and picking up the phone.

"What're you doing?" Ryan asked.

"Ordering food. Want any?"

Ryan looked at Chaz and hit him.

"How about we go get food you just stay here man we know you're usual."

"Its midnight guys." I said as they were moving toward the door.

"Huh? Oh yeah oh well." Ryan said slamming the door behind them.

They were up to something I just didn't know what. I sighed and walked over to sit on the couch. I had so many questions so many thoughts so many things I needed to say to Maya. I was just curious if she was reading the notebook. Should I have given her the book? Would she talk to me tomorrow? Would I be able to pick up the dances? Everything ran through my head fast and a single tear fell from my face as I slowly drifted to sleep.

Beth's POV

We walked down the busy New York streets; it was still bustling at midnight. I really missed this the past few years. I remember the first night we all went to McDonalds, it was our first time spending a night together, the three of us. We were in a hotel in downtown Buckhead after Jonas Brothers, Big Time Rush concert that I convinced them to go to. Maya and Mel weren't exactly thrilled they were over their JoBro faze and well Maya just wanted to punch herself in the face during BTR, but she went for me. You would never witness anything crazier than the three of us with candy, McDonalds, and a fridge full of energy drinks compliments of a wrong room delivery. Maya's brother was in the next room over and we were jamming to music all night and freaking out. Maya must have been 14 and Melody and I 16. That will always be a memory that we all remember. Craziest night ever.

We ordered all of the food and stood at the counter waiting when suddenly Ryan and Chaz walked through the door. They walked up to the counter and ordered before they turned and saw us. They approached us and Ryan kissed Maya while I gave Chaz a quick hug.

"Heyyy Beth" He said raising his eyebrows and putting his arm around me.

"Uhhh hey Chaz.."

"So how's about you give Chaz a kiss." He said tapping his cheek.

"How's about I punch you?"

"Okay okay touchy."

"So what brings you guys here?" Mel asked

"Justin moping over Maya like usual."

"Really? Wow. Maya's doing the same and debating whether or not to read some notebook he gave her."

"Ohhh the book." Chaz laughed

"What's so funny?" Melody asked tensing up and shooting a glare

"Chill Mel, he is just always writing in that thing and he won't tell anyone but Spaz over here."

"Why won't he tell you?" Mel asked Ryan.

"Because he knows if he tells me and you ask me that you'll threaten me and I'll spill it, but Chaz over here isn't as scared of you. Why you think I haven't broken off the wedding my dear." He laughed

Melody hit him and turned away, "Aww c'mon babe you know I love you." Ryan said

I looked at Chaz and smirked as he took a drink of his milkshake, I walked up in front of him, since I was 5'2 and Chaz was nearly six foot and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Chazzyyyy" I said smiling up at him.

He looked off to the side and gulped, "Y Y Yeah?"

I played with the button on his shirt, "What all does that book say?"

"I I can't say."

"Please?"

He took a deep breath before spilling everything, "Justin's written in it everyday since he saw Maya three months after their incident. He carries it with him everywhere and he has her picture and all these things that happen during the day, he puts a memory of the two of them, its like letters written to her in one thing and tells how pretty much every song he writes is about her."

I laughed, "Thanks Chaz." I said stepping back and grabbing our food before grabbing Melody's arm and prying her from lover boy."

We walked down the busy streets again and talked about everything. Was Justin really a good fit for Maya? Do we support it and try to help him out or do we try to intervene all the stuff that has now been put in her head and separate them. Either way tomorrow was going to be one interesting day.

Maya's POV

I flipped the page and read the words

_**Fighting For You**_

___So, this whole book is to you Maya. I was going to keep writing in it until I saw you again. Finally, that day has come. When you ran out on me today during rehearsal I felt so many emotions and sat down to finish this. I won't let you go again Maya. _

_"I will never say never, I will fight, I will fight to forever to make it right, whenever you knock me down I will not stay on the ground"_

I let a tear fall down my face. What do I do.


	12. Chapter 11

Alright, I know it has been AGES since I've posted anything. I don't really know how many of you guys still read this really, however I did finish this story awhile back, I was just never able to upload it. Things have been pretty hectic. So tonight I'm going to post everything I've got and if any of you are still reading this, I hope you enjoy.

Lots Of Love,

JBiebesisrockin

CH. 11 Ready or Not, its here

Maya's POV

"Maya! Get up" Melody yelled

I groaned and rolled over, "I'm up, I'm up!"

I stood and walked to my bathroom taking a quick shower, throwing on some make up and putting my slightly damp hair into a clip, and finally I threw on my black sweatpants, lime green tank top, matching converse and black beanie and jacket. I walked out of my room and grabbed the bagel Mel made me and took a bite. Perfectly toasted with my favorite strawberry cream cheese. Just then Beth walked into the kitchen.

"Hey My."

"Hey Beth."

"Ready for today" she asked picking up her bag from the counter.

"Ready or not, its here." I said sliding my backpack on my shoulder.

"Bye Mel we'll see you at two!" Beth yelled.

Lucky Mel being the stylist, she only had to come for an hour or so a day until we got everything done. Beth and I walked to the elevator and down to my car.

I took a deep breath and started the car.

"You sure you can do it?" Beth asked

I shrugged and pulled out onto the highway. I took a sip of my coffee as the radio blasted. Beth turned it down a notch and turned to me.

"Soooo" she spoke.

"What're you up to?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I heard something from Pattie and Scooter."

"Which would be?"

She played with her phone and then all at once said, "Scooter'."

I spit my coffee, "What!, Oh my god I I that's amazing but-" I sighed

"I know My, just see how today goes and don't tell Mel."

I nodded and kept driving. I just couldn't shake the feeling that maybe moving to Atlanta would solve some things, and maybe support of old friends would help.

Justin's POV

I got out of bed and showered and got dressed quickly. I grabbed Chaz out of his bed and got him out the door and down to my car.

"Dude what's the rush? You forgot Ryan" he asked once we were in the car.

"I gave Maya the book! I need to talk to her dude! He's coming in later with Mel."

Chaz shook his head and I drove to the studio. I jumoed out of the car and ran inside. No Maya. I checked my watch, twenty minutes early. I sat down and took a breath going over each thing I was going to say. I lifted my shirt and looked at the fresh ink. Well maybe not fresh, but no one else had seen it yet.

I stared at the wall and tapped a beat singing,

"It's a big big world its easy to get lost in it. You've always been my girl and I'm not ready to call it quits, we can make the sunshine in the moonlight we can make the gray clouds into a blue sky." I stopped, but the words didn't.

"I know its hard baby believe me. That we can go nowhere but up from here, my dear, baby we can go nowhere but up tell me what we got to fear."

And she stopped, tears streaming down her face and walked to me putting her hands to my cheeks. I kissed her, I kissed her like it was our first and last kiss. We pulled apart and she shook her head.

"I don't know Justin."

"Maya, please give me another chance. We're older. I won't hurt you like before."

Maya's POV

I had heard those words many times before. Now, do I follow my heart or do I do what's smart?

Just then Scooter walked in and we moved apart.

"Maya," he spoke, "We need you in Atlanta."


	13. Chapter 12

Everything's Changing

Maya's POV

"We need you in Atlanta, We need you in Atlanta, We-" I woke up in a cold sweat, was that all a dream? I looked to my right, a picture of Melody and I at my 21st birthday party. It was an amazing picture Beth had taken. I then looked to my left, another picture Beth had taken of Chaz, Ryan, Melody, and I the exact same night. Lastly, straight ahead of my bed was a picture of my brother, sister, and I on the beach once again taken by Beth.

I got out of my bed and made my way to the kitchen. It had been a year since Melody had come to live with me and about a year and a half since I had gotten here. Things seemed to be crazy around here lately. Melody was busy trying to make sure everything was in line for her and Ryan's wedding, who was currently staying with us until they were married.

Beth had spent a few months here with us, until she was engaged to Chaz, who no surprise popped the question on New Year's. I remember it like it were yesterday. We were all sitting around waiting for the ball to drop drinking and chatting and Chaz came running in with a portfolio of pictures, He told Beth that she had to see these amazing pictures. Melody, however knew something was up considering she helped out and a smirk spread across her face.

She flipped the book open and like always, when she looked at something it covered her entire face as she looked over each picture closely. She brought the book from her face and looked down at Chaz kneeling down with the ring out. Each photo had had him standing somewhere special with will you marry, written on a card each time and he currently held one that said me. She instantly said yes and they kissed, right as the ball dropped. The only thing was, Beth would be moving to Atlanta, which would mean she would be over fourteen hours away.

I poured a cup of coffee. Everything was changing. In two days I would be twenty- two, with Chaz as a fiancé, Beth would be Mrs. Somers in two weeks, and in two months Melody would be Mrs. Butler. But, where would I be? Here? Alone? I couldn't help but think about those words. The words in my dream. "Maya we need you in Atlanta."

Then my mind went to Justin's journal, and the tattoo. I rested my hand on the tattoo resting on my hip. Last I heard, he was in Florida so maybe, just maybe…..

I ran to my computer, UGH not on. Ryan came into the room.

"What's going on Maya?" he said grabbing my shoulders and bringing me to a hault.

"Is your computer on?"

"Yeah, right on the coffee table, why?"

I ran to it and typed in his name and scrolled down the news feed. Perez Hilton, I clicked on it and the headline popped up in big letters on my screen.

_Justin Bieber: New Ink_

My jaw dropped and then the screen suddenly changed.

"Ryan what's going on?" I asked as he walked behind me and spoke, when a face popped up.

"Ichat from…."

"Justin."

"Maya."

We stared at each other before I finally spoke, "What's your tattoo of?"

He stuttered, "Forever and always."

And with that I got up and walked into my room. I needed to move. I needed to listen to the words in my dream and go to Atlanta. But what scared me most, I needed Justin, I needed to help Justin. I've got a lot to think about the next few days.

Two Days Later.

Melody's POV

Ahhh Maya's Birthday. She was twenty-two today. It seems like just yesterday I was wrapping her in a hug when she was twelve. I laughed, a LOT happens in ten years.

I looked out the window as we drove into Baltimore. Maya wanted family for her birthday, so that's what we were going to do. Ryan, Chaz, Beth, Chris, Chris's wife, Maya's mom and dad, my mom and dad, Scooter, and Justin's mom.

I glanced to me rearview mirror to see what Maya and Ryan were doing. I laughed, of course they were sound asleep. Oh boy, I thought as I saw Ryan. He's laying on her, which means she's going to freak out she hates when anyone lays on her. I laughed, ohhhh well. I glanced at the clock, perfect, two hours until the party.

Maya's POV

Oh god here we go time to make the big announcement. I stood up in front of everyone.

"I have an announcement."

"She's pregnant!" Chaz yelled

I laughed, "Really funny Chaz, but no."

"I've decided that I'm moving to Atlanta."

Everyone froze and became shocked, even Scooter who I had talked to about it.

Melody spit her drink all over Ryan, "You're what?" she asked as Ryan tried to sop up his shirt and face.

"Its just, what I have to do," I glanced at Scooter, "I'm needed there. I called Scooter yesterday out of the blue because I just had this feeling that I needed to do it. We talked for awhile and he made some suggestions and so did I, and he thought it was a good idea. He wants me to help with some choreography and finding dancers, so I'll have a job. Besides, Melody is moving out in two months, and Beth and Chaz live a few doors down from the place I found."

Everyone seemed to nod and agree and relaxed a bit more.

"Let's party!" Chaz yelled

I laughed and nodded towards Scooter and walked towards where my mother's open arms were.

Two More Days Later

I closed the last box and looked around my empty room, this was really happening. I walked to my window and looked out onto the great city of New York. It was truly beautiful.

Even though I had only been here just over a year and a half it was time to close this chapter in my life and begin a new one. A new city, a new place, and some new people.

Ryan took my last box down to the truck while I stood looking at my room. Melody walked up behind me.

"It's been a great year Maya." I nodded my head.

"Why are you going?"

"You and Beth are getting married, things are changing, and it's time for change in my life as well. Something is just calling, telling me that I need to be there Melody." I turned to her; tears were welling in her eyes.

"I knew this day was coming when I got engaged, I just thought I'd be the one leaving first." Melody said.

"You sure you want to do this?"

I nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to miss this." She said wrapping me in a hug.

"Me too Mel, me too."

"I'm going to go make sure the guys aren't killing each other and are all set. You need a minute?" I nodded and she left.

I stood in my doorway and memories came flooding back, Mel andI had spent countless nights on my balcony looking over the horizon.

_Flashback_

_ Melody and I were sitting on the bed, pinky's out._

_ "Haha nooo way." She said as I laughed and spit in my hand. _

_ "Ugh why did we out grow pinky swears?" she said as she spit in her hand._

_ "Best friends forever?"_

_ "Forever."_

_End of Flashback_

A tear fell from my face and I walked into the main room. I looked over the couch and ran my hand across it.

_Flashback_

_ Beth, Melody, and I sat on the couch, well more like jumped as a playlist of our songs played on repeat. Currently, I'm Only Me When I'm With you played and red bull and junk food were all over the place. I pulled them both close to me as we belted our lyrics._

_ "Well you drive me crazy half the time the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true and I'm only me when I'm with you." I belted out and we all fell to the floor laughing._

_End of Flashback_

I laughed and turned to look over at the decent sized kitchen that Melody was always in.

_Flashback_

_ I walked in the house after a long day of work. I dropped my bag and turned to walk into the kitchen, and instantly I started laughing. Standing there in the middle of the kitchen were Melody and Chaz. Chaz was covered from head to toe in flower._

_ "What did you do Chaz?" I asked chocking on my laughs._

_ "Me? Why do you always assume its my fault?"_

_ Mel and I both looked at him like he was insane._

_ "Okay so maybe it was my fault, but Melody needs to learn to be less sensitive when you tell her that her brownies need just a tad less flower. She said you want less flower well I'll just put it on you."_

_ I fell to the ground laughing, "I could have told you NEVER, tell her how to bake."_

_End of Flashback_

I moved to the last room opening Mel's door. Ryan and Melody's things sat askew around the room. I smiled and wiped my tears.

_Flashback_

Chaz threw a box to the corner.

"When did I become the moving crew?"

"When you became my best friend." Ryan laughed,

I shook my head, "Think Melody will be excited you decided to take her up on her offer to live here instead of so far away with piggy?"

I laughed and Ryan shrugged, "We shall see when her and Beth get back tomorrow."

I walked over and hugged them both, "I love you guys. Oh and if you hurt either of them I'll have your balls. Night guys." I said walking off

_End of Flashback_

I took one last glance and moved to the door.

"Here goes nothing." I said shutting the door.

As I did I couldn't help but hear my mother's words, "One door closes Maya, but another one will always open."

I walked down the corridor for the last time and into the lobby. I looked around and made my way to the cars. I gave Melody one last hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come and help you settle into the house. I'll call you when Beth and I land in California."

I nodded.

I slid into the front seat of my car and the guys got in Ryan's SUV.

I waved goodbye to Melody and started my car. I pulled onto the highway and started on the fourteen and a half our road to a new chapter and a new life. Here we go.


	14. Chapter 13

CH. 13 New Place, New People?

Maya's POV

Finally, here we were. I looked around at all of the houses as we drove through the endless giant houses in Buckhead. Then, I saw it. My new house. Working for these celebrities over the years, paid off very well.

I pulled up to the house and smiled. It was perfect.

"Maya!" Ryan yelled as he and I both slid out of the driver's seat and I moved towards the front door, "This is amazing!"

I smiled as my friend Madison emerged from the front door, open arms.

"Maya!" she screamed running towards me.

"Madison!" I yelled back as I engulfed her in a hug.

"Sooo I made sure everything was just the way you like it." She said and I smiled.

"C'mon boys lets move in."

Ryan and Chaz groaned, "Why did we volunteer to move all your girl shit?"

"We didn't, Melody did." Ryan laughed.

Two Days Later

I took the last box from my living room and smiled. Pictures, the best thing to unpack. Now that I had a whole house to myself I could put my pictures up anywhere I pleased.

I placed a few different ones around my room and then family room and stepped back. Most all of them were taken by Beth. Her talent was amazing. I spent the rest of the day putting final touches around the house hanging and unpacking, making everything perfect.

I glanced at the clock, almost midnight. I ran my hand along a picture of Ryan, Chaz and I back in Hawaii years ago. I smiled and ascended the staircase. I walked down the hallway looking at all of the pictures.

I heard the tv blaring and made my way to the end of the hallway and looked inside. I laughed but couldn't help but smile at the boys. Ryan was sounds asleep slightly falling off the couch and Chaz was asleep with his feet over one side of the chair and his head the other. I quietly placed blankets over them and kissed their cheeks.

"Now if only Justin had been this way." I sighed and turned the tv off walking towards my room.

The Next Morning

"Maya!" Chaz yelled, "We're leaving!"

I walked to the front door and wrapped Ryan in a hug, "I love you Ryan, take good car of Melody for me. She needs you. I'll see you soon."

"Do I get a hug?" Chaz asked.

"Chaz you live three houses down. I'm willing to bet you show up here tomorrow for food."

"So? I feel left out!"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug as they turned and walked out the door. This was it I was on my own.

I walked around the house, what am I supposed to do? I always had Melody, or my brother to entertain me. I sat down on the couch and flipped through the tv channels for awhile.

The doorbell rang and I got up pulling my sweatpants up and my tank top down.

"Coming!" I yelled

I looked through the window and swung the door open, "Scooter! Ryan!" I yelled pretty much jumping on the two of them.

"Maya!" they both laughed, "We've missed you!"

I shook my head and smiled as Scooter began to talk, "So My weve got a job for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but it's with Justin."

"Scooter, do you really think when we talked on the phone about a job I didn't' know it was going to be for Justin?"

"Oh, right….Well anyways," Scooter said as he and Ryan moved apart, "We've got someone we want you to meet."

I stared. There in front of my stood a guy about 6 feet tall, tan skin, brown eyes, and dark brown almost black hair. He was so handsome, I smiled. He was dressed similar to Justin, but with more of an edge to it and that made me melt. Something just told me I was about put him before this career.

"Maya this is Mark, Mark this is Maya. He's one of Justin's main choreographers; you'll be working with him very close these next few months. Hopefully you two will work well together and come up with a new image for Justin.

He extended his hand and I looked at it. He seemed taken aback.

"Maya doesn't do handshakes, she does hugs." Ryan said mocking me.

I laughed and he extended his arms this time and wrapped me in a hug.

"Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together." I said flashing him a smile.

"Yeah, but that won't exactly be a tragic thing for me." He said with a wink.

I blushed, No Maya, No Maya you moved here to focus on this career. You don't need a relationship right now you need to focus. Oh who am I kidding he's perfect. Now if he isn't a jerk he'll be even more perfect!

"So we figured we'll all go to dinner tonight so we can sit down and talk business." Scooter said snapping me out of my day dreaming.

"Why can't we talk now?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…."

"Don't play with me Scooter."

"Justin has to be there."

I rolled my eyes, "alright fine. I'll meet you guys at California Pizza Kitchen around 6:30?"

They nodded, "Can you at least try to be civil with Justin?" Scooter I asked.

"I am civil with him Scooter." I hissed, "He's the one who screwed everything up."

They turned and walked towards the car. If I was going to see him I needed to clear my head. Which meant dancing.

I tied my hair to the top of my head and ran up my stairs to the dance room. Music blared through the speakers and I moved my hips to the beat. Draining my head of everything going on in my life and focusing on my moves.

6:15

I got in my car and drove the short distance to Lenox mall. I walked inside, it'd been years since I was last here. I remember walking through this very place, when I was just thirteen. I walked towards the Pizza Kitchen and instantly saw them.

Justin sat at one end of the table with Usher and Pattie on either side of and Mark and Scooter sat next to the two of them. Great, I would have to sit right across from him at the other head. Just wonderful.

I walked in and over to the table, everyone stood and took their turn to give me a hug, excluding Justin.

I sat down and everyone started to discuss some different things about plans for different events. I looked up from my menu and Justin and I locked eyes. I jerked away and turned to focus my attention to the discussion of events. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

I moved to hug everyone as we parted ways Pattie, Justin, Scooter, and Usher went one way and Mark and I stood to talk.

"So what brings you to Atlanta Maya?"

"I just had this feeling you know, something told me I needed to be here, I needed to start something new." I said as we walked out of the restaurant and through the rest of the mall, my sneakers squeaked against the linoleum of the floor with each step I took.

Mark nodded, "I had the same feeling when I moved here, but now things are changing and I'm not sure if its what's right for me or not."

"Mark, from what I've heard you're an amazing dancer, its your calling, and I've also heard you want to open a clothing line. You know Justin can help." He nodded and laughed.

"Ahh, so that's why you've been sticking around eh? He's and opportunity."

"Well I'm not proud of that, but yeah."

"Don't worry, why do you think I'm here? Why do you think I've been around for awhile? Justin and I use to be best friends, then enemies, then we dated and now we don't talk. Now the only reason we'd even think about coming together is for both of our careers, and to me that's perfectly fine."

"So you don't have feelings for him anymore?"

"I still love him to death, always will, but after everything he has put me through, I just can't see us back together again."

"What'd he do?" he asked, "I mean if I can ask."

"You can, but it's a long story."

"I have time." He said with a smile.

"Alright, then let's go back to my house."

He nodded and wrapped his jacket around me as we walked out into the breezy air.

"Now first, I heard you couldn't walk in heels."

I laughed, "I lived in New York for a year and a half, kind of a must to be honest."

He laughed, "When Scooter and Ry Good told me about you I never thought you'd be this pretty." He said as he slid into the passenger seat of my car.

I blushed, "What else did they tell you about me?"

"Well I am definitely not doing any harm to you or anyone you love that's for sure, oh and Ry mentioned not to make fun of the way you dress."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Nothing, to me at least, to him I'm not so sure."

I looked down at my sneakers, skinny jeans, flowing tank top, and hoodie

"You're just saying that because you know we're going to be working together a lot." I said as I slid out of the driver's seat and my heels scuffed against the pavement once again.

"Nah , I don't lie to my friends. You're pretty Maya. You really are." He said leaning on the doorway of the house.

"C'mon let's go inside. This may take awhile." I laughed.

We walked into the kitchen and I opened the fridge, "Drink?"

"Whatcha got?"

"Everything but alcohol."

"Amp?"

"You know it!" I laughed and handed him one.

My hand caught his, "Woah." We both said as I felt a spark and we locked eyes.

"Let's go upstairs we can talk on the big couch."

Mark nodded and followed me up the steps and into the family room. I sat on one side and he sat on the other.

"So It all started when we were three…"

And that's how the next four hours of talking about everything imaginable began. There wasn't a topic left untouched, well maybe a few, but some things would just be weird.

I could feel myself drifting to sleep and I could see Mark doing the same. I looked at the clock. Midnight on the dot.

"Hey you just wanna stay the night here?" I asked walking out of the room and down the hallway.

"Yeah," he called, "if that's not too much trouble."

"Not at all," I called back, "this place is lonely anyways."

I walked back into the room with sweatpants and a tank top on and my hair clipped to the side of my head.

"I don't know what you usually sleep in but my guest room has some of my brother's t-shirts and stuff in it so knock yourself out."

He smiled and I led him to the room, I turned "I'll be back in ten or so." I smiled and walked towards my room. I looked in the mirror as I wiped my make up away. I stepped back and slid my glasses on.

It was pitch black in the hallway. I stepped inch by inch and collided with something, no doubt Mark.

"Oh my bad Maya." Mark said.

I laughed, "It's cool."

"I just wanted to say thanks and goodnight." He said wrapping me in a hug and that's when I felt it. Bare chest. Holy fuck. Maya stay strong, he may be hot but stay strong.

"Do you maybe want to watch a movie?"

"Umm sure." He nodded.

"C'mon. We will in my room."

"So what movie?" I asked as I opened my door.

Mark's jaw dropped, "This is amazing."

I laughed, "My friend Madison does this for a living. I have all the hookups."

Mark nodded and sat on the couch, "What movie?"

"Hey I asked you first!"

"No you choose." I shook my head. Boys.

"Let's watch Rush Hour 3." I said with a laugh. Mark agreed and I sat on my bed.

"You don't have to sit there, " I laughed, "No biggy right? We aren't in relationships."

He smiled and took a seat against the head board of my bed. I started the movie and we watched.

I started to get tired after an hour or so and cold. I felt a blanket drape over me, arms go around me, the tv shut off, and I slowly started to lose consciousness.

"Goodnight Maya." Mark said with a kiss to my forehead. He stood up and I grabbed his arm.

"Stay." Was the last word I spoke before his arms engulfed my waist and I fell asleep.

I woke up and stretched my arms. Weird, I wasn't resting on my pillow. I turned to the side and smelt something amazing. I opened my eyes and was met with the most handsome pair of brown eyes I had seen.

"Morning Maya." He said pushing hair behind my ear.

"Morning Mark." I said kissing his cheek.

"Maya, can I ask you a question?" he asked as I sat up.

"Yes?"

"Do you think there's something there?"

I nodded with a smile and walked to my vanity.

He got up from the bed and walked behind me, picked me up and put me in his lap.

"Now we have to have a real first date." I agreed and kissed his cheek again.

"Oh, but first we have to have a real first work day." I laughed.

Mark groaned and slid his shirt over his head.

"Ow ow!" I yelled.

He rolled his eyes, "Well I'm gonna head home before work so I'll see you at ten."


	15. Chapter 14

CH.14 Interesting things

Maya's POV

I pushed my chair back and took sip of my coffee. It had been a long day.

"So you think we have some potential people?" Usher asked.

"Yes, definitely some people I can work with." I said and Mark nodded.

Usher hugged me and so did Mark, "Mark why don't you come with me I'll show you around." And with that they were gone.

I looked up at Justin as I stood and swung my bag over my shoulder, he looked back.

"Maya," he spoke,"can we talk?"

"What's there to talk about Justin?"

He stayed silent, "Us."

"Is there even an us Justin?"

He stared, "I want an us. I want an us more than anything you could ever imagine Maya. Why do you think I got the tattoo?"

I shrugged, "Not sure, maybe for Selena. I got the same tattoo years ago that was going to be a surprise for you. But that surely doesn't mean the same as it use to. The time you stopped chasing me."

Justin froze, "Maya you don't understand why I left that night. You just don't."

"What could there possibly be to get? You left. You just left me, you didn't chase and that was your fault. So please Justin tell me what I don't understand."

He stood silent, "That's what I thought." And with that I was gone.

2 Hours Later

"Happy Birthday Chris." I laughed into the phone.

"Thanks sis." He chuckled, "I'm wearing the shir you got me. I love it. Its going to need some breaking in for Cara"

I laughed, "That's because you say cool story bro too much and she has to live with your ass."

"I do not!"

Just then I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Chris someone's here. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Alright Bye sis."

I hung up and put my phone in my pocket and jogged down the stairs, picking up the remote on the end of the banister. I laughed as I paused Dr. Bieber blaring through the speakers. I pulled he door open and there stood Chaz and Justin.

"What are you doing here?" I spat.

"I'm always here." Chaz laughed walking righ tin.

I stopped him with my hand, "Why did you bring him?"

"He gave me cash to show him where you live."

"And you thought that would be okay?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well umm, no?"

"We have a winner." I said shoving him out and slamming th door.

I turned and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink when the doorbell rang. I rolled my eyes and walked to it.

"Seriously Chaz go- Oh Hey Mark" I laughed.

"Hey Maya, wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure just let me grab my shoes."

"Okay ready." I said coming down the stairs as he opened the door for me.

A Few Hours Later

"Thanks Mark. I had an awesome time." I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Me too Maya. See you Monday for rehearsal?"

"Sure unless you were thinking we'd hangout before, in that case let me know." I said as I shut the door.

I walked upstairs with the biggest smile on my face. I got ready and fell back on my bed. I picked my phone up and sent a message to Chaz.

Text Convo

Why did you bring Justin?

He really misses you Maya.

That's bullshit Chaz and you know it, I know he's dating Selena.

Has any he's ever dated stopped his feelings for you? Seriously Maya you know deep in your heart he loves you more than anything . Don't you believe that? Don't you believe you feel that way too?

Chaz, I don't know what I believe anymore. Justin has always been this way. One day he loves me like any girl would die for and the next he's all over another girl. He's got competition now and if he's that in love he's got work to do.

End Convo

I shut my phone and relaxed in my bed. For the first time in months, the person that came to mind before bed, changed. This was going to be an interesting few months.

Justin's POV

I shut Chaz's phone and fell back on the bed. I put my hands to my face. I had no idea what I was going to do, but this was going to bed an interesting few months.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Beth's POV

I walked quickly into the kitchen and grabbed Chaz's arm spinning him around.

"Did you know Justin has your phone?"

Chaz nodded and turned to continue to eat.

I jerked him back around, "Umm hello that means he's obviously talking to Maya! As you!"

"Yup." He said with a mouthful of Doritos as he turned back around once again.

I jerked him back again, "Would you stop doing that! Let me eat!" He exclaimed.

"Ughhh!" I yelled and walked into the living room.

I picked up my cell phone and scanned down my contacts. I hit call and the phone began to rang.

"M m m hehe, Melody J j jones here, stop."

"Mel is that you?"

"Yeah Beth it's me hehe."

"What're you doing Mel? Did I call at a bad time?"

"No no its fine."

I shook my head, "It's Maya."

Melody's POV

I shoved Ryan's head away as I sat up. "What about Maya?"

"Well, Chaz being an idiot like usual, first shows Justin where she lives and then he proceeds to let Justin use his cell phone to text her about god knows what!"

"Wait so if Maya thought it was Justin…."

"Then…."

"Justin might know she stills likes him!" we both said at the same time

"Chaz!" Beth yelled

"Yeah?" I heard along with the crinkle of a bag.

"You wouldn't happen to know Maya's feelings on Justin would you…?"

"Yeah she hates him."

"Oh alright well be ready soon babe let's go out for ice cream." Beth said and I heard a door click as well as Chaz yell woohoo.

"Way to be obvious Beth."

"Well what else was I supposed to do? Say you don't know Maya likes Justin right? Come on Mel we both know he isn't smart enough to figure it out. Plus I just gave him the image of ice cream."

"Oh geesh you're nice. That's your fiancé. Oh wait, no wonder he's your fiancé." I laughed

"Yeah haha, hey wait…"

"Gotta go Beth love ya, give Maya a hug for me bye." I said hanging up fast and shooting a glare in Ryan's direction.

"What?" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "I really think we need to go to Atlanta."

"Melody stop worrying yourself, whatever is going on with Maya Is going to be fine. She's a big girl now, she can take care of herself. I know you love her and you want to protect her, but it'll be fine. I promise, now relax baby." Ryan said as he kissed my neck again.

Justin's POV

I laid on the bed in the guest room for awhile when Chaz walked in.

"Hey J, you wanna go get ice cream with Beth and I?"

"Nah I'm good I think I'm just gonna take a walk."

"Does that walk include to Maya's house?"

"Maybe, but then again that really isn't any of your business is it?" I said as I handed him his phone and walked past him out the door.

I drove to the store and got a few things, I sat in my car and drank my soda while I thought more and more. I had a sudden idea. I just hoped this would work. I didn't care what I had to do, I was going to give it my everything to get Maya back. Even if that did mean crushing competition.

Maya's POV

I walked into my closet and found an old box in the back of the closet. I pulled it from the back and turned the light off and walked in to sit on my bed. I opened it and picked one thing out at a time.

Fake big rim glasses.

Flashback:

"Justin stop!" I screamed as he spun around quickly with me on his back. The Park was beautiful and for once there was no paparazzi in sight.

"Never!" He screamed back and the we fell.

"I told you this was gonna happen!"

"Maybe it was a way to get you down there!"

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm."

"Your glasses are cute."

"Shut up." He laughed as he took them off and put them on my face. "Here you can keep them."

I smiled and kissed his cheek as we sat and watched the sun set over a park in Canada.

End Flashback

A Concert Ticket

Flashback:

I looked at the boy standing in front of me. This was it this was his big moment. His concert at Madison Square Garden. I wrapped him in a hug and wished him good luck. He took his place center stage and I took my place in the crowd front and center. He emerged from the smoke and everyone went wild. He had finally made it, but I knew that night the only person he was singing in front of, was me. I was the one opinion that mattered to him.

End Flashback

A picture from Florida.

Flaskback:

"Guyssss let's get a picture." Beth said

We all groaned, "Do we have to?" Chaz asked.

"Yup."

I held the camera out in front of us all, the sun setting behind us. Justin and I were in the middle with Chaz and Beth on one side and Melody and Ryan on the other.

"Cheeseeeeee!" Justin, Chaz and Ryan all said at the same time while Melody, Beth and I laughed.

End Flashback

I set the picture on my side table and ran my freshly manicured fingers across the glass. I turned and pulled the last thing from the box.

Maple Leafs Jersey.

Flashback:

"Maya I want to give you something." Justin said walking to his closet.

"What Jay? You've given me practically everything I could ever want. What do I not have?"

"Close your eyes"

"Okay…"

"Alright." He said standing in front of me. "Open."

In his arms was his favorite thing in the entire world. His Maple Leafs Jersey. I let a tear slide down my cheek.

"Are are you sure?"

He nodded with a smile and slid it over my head. "You're the one Maya, you're my most precious possession now. And now you have my most precious thing."

End Flashback

I tear slipped down my cheek as I hugged it tight, maybe he did love me. Maybe I was wrong, maybe I was the one I just didn't see it. Maybe, I screwed up. Who was I kidding I loved this kid, and it was time to tell him that. I picked up my cell phone and typed in the three words I never thought I'd say to him again.

I love you.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Maya's POV

I slide the Maple Leafs Jersey over my head and sat in the middle of my bed staring at the phone. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 20 minutes went by and I got nothing. A tear slipped down my cheek and eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up to a knock and looked over at the clock, 2 A.M. Who on Earth was knocking at the door at two in the morning? The knock came again but I realized it wasn't coming from downstairs, it was coming from my balcony and there was the sound of rain hitting the windows. I was hesitant to move towards the door but I stopped. Only one person I had ever known would climb up a balcony for me.

I ran to the door and flung the curtain only to see Justin staring back at my drenched from head to toe. I swung the door open and pulled him in, shutting and locking it behind me.

"You're soaked." I whispered

He nodded and I walked into my closet. I found another box shoved to the back of my closet and pulled it forward. I pulled a t-shirt and some gym shorts from it and walked back into the room.

"These are some of Chris's old clothes, I think they'll fit and there are extra towels in my bathroom on the rack, you'll see them."

Justin nodded again but simply stood there staring at me, finally he spoke. "Why'd you let me in?"

"Justin I'll tell you later but come on you need to get out of those clothes you're going to get sick."

He simply nodded and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Justin's POV

I took my hoodie off and slid my shirt over my head. I undid my jeans and slid those off next and grabbed a towel. As I dried my body I couldn't really believe she let me in. It shocked me really. I took my phone out of my jeans and set it on the counter. I slide the gym shorts on.

"Justin, I'll put your clothes in the drier if you want." Maya spoke gently.

I opened the door and handed them to her while I looked down at her small frame. She took them and turned to walk out. She turned slightly, "Hair dryer is hanging on the wall and there's an extra toothbrush in the cabinet next to the shower, toothpaste is in the second drawer from the right."

I nodded and shut the door again. I opened my phone only to see a message from Maya that she sent a few hours ago. I opened it and read it, a little shocked. I stared in the mirror for awhile. Finally I started to dry my hair and then I brushed my teeth slowly.

I opened the door and turned the light off, the light was off and Maya was lying in bed. I set the t-shirt down on the seat at the end of her bed. I turned and went to walk out the door of her bedroom.

"Wait, Justin." She said barely audible.

I turned slightly.

"Sleep. Sleep here."

"I am I was just going to find the guest room." I said not turning around.

"No. Here."

I turned and silently walked to the bed, I slowly slid into the sheets and turned to face Maya. We laid there for what seemed like hours looking at each other. I touched her cheek gently with my hand and slide closer. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into my chest and she silently fell asleep. I had a lot of talking and work to do tomorrow.

Beth's POV

I woke up the next morning only to find that Justin wasn't home. That was weird, he couldn't be at his house, since they hadn't finished the painting or moved the furniture in…so where could he be?

"Chaz…." I spoke slowly, "Do you know where Justin is?"

He shrugged and I cocked an eyebrow "I'm serious! I have no idea."

"Let's go Chaz."

"What?"

"Let's go." I said with an irritated tone.

"Where?"

I turned my head to glare at him.

"Okay Maya's here we come." He said as he got in the car and pulled out of the driveway quickly.

"I swear if this boy is at Maya's I'm going to hurt him."

We pulled up to Maya's a few minutes later, only to see Justin's car. Right in her driveway and a clear sign that he had scaled the side of the house up to her balcony.

"I swear this kid is going to give Melody and I a heart attack." I said as I got out of the car, slamming the door shut and walking towards the front door.

"Babe c'mon if Maya let him in then she let him in. Leave them alone."

"What did you just say?"

"Umm let me unlock the door for you sweetheart I have her extra key." He said pulling his house keys from his pocket.

"That's what I thought."

Chaz opened the door and I walked in, "Maya?" I called

"In here Beth." Maya hollered.

Chaz and I walked into the kitchen only to see Maya standing in Justin's Maple Leaf Jersey and some shorts.

"Hey Maya…"

She turned from the stove and smiled wrapping each of us in a hug, "Hey guys."

"Where's Justin?" I asked.

"Oh he just went down the store to pick up some orange juice."

" Did you and J do it?" Chaz asked.

I slapped him upside the head.

"No Chaz! Gosh why are you so nosy anyways!"

"Because that's my job duhh I'm married to Beth and you Mel and her are like sisters so I'm the big brother." Chaz said and stole a piece of bacon

"Maya I'm back!" Justin yelled shutting the front door and walking into the kitchen.

"Oh hey guys." He said with a big smile.

"Hey…." We both said at the same time.

"You guys want to join us for breakfast?" Maya asked as Justin kissed her cheek.

"Sure, we'd love to, considering the fact that you and Justin have a lot of explaining to do." I said

"So you guys are cool now?" Chaz asked

Justin and Maya nodded.

"So are you like together…?" Chaz asked.

They looked at each other and then they looked down.

"Excuse me for a second, I need to use the bathroom. "

I practically ran to the bathroom and pulled my cell phone out.

"Pick up pick up pick up" I said over and over.

"Melody Jones speaking."

"Mel! Oh my gosh thank god you answered! You may need to sit down for this one."

"What do you mean sit down for this?"

"I have some news."

"Oh jesus Beth you aren't pregnant are you?"

"No Melody! Would you listen to me! I'm pretty sure Maya and-"

"Beth listen I can't talk right now. Ryan's taking me to breakfast I'll call you later bye." And then the line went dead.

"Ugh!" I whipped my phone into my hands and quickly typed out a message.

MAYA AND JUSTIN BACK TOGETHER.

About a second later I got a response.

Ryan and I are on our way.

Then it was followed by a second one.

Pick us up from the airport at 3:30 sharp.

I walked back into the kitchen quickly, "Chaz we gotta go. I forgot I have a nail appointment."

"What why do you need to get your nails done?" He asked with a mouthful of food.

"Let's go Chaz." I said pulling him from the table.

"Bye guys!" He yelled to Maya and Justin.

As we got in the car I spoke, "Ryan and Melody will be here at 3:30."

"What? Why?"

"Because Justin and Maya are back together and its time for us to make sure they stay apart for good."


	18. Chapter 17

CH. 17

Chaz's POV

"Oh c'mon on Beth. Seriously why would you tell Mel that. You knew she would overreact. There's nothing wrong with them being back together if they're happy."

"Yes there is." Beth spat.

I raised an eyebrow, "Bethany for once I hope you know that I'm the one that is right about this. If you two break her and Justin up she'll hate you. They have their ups and downs but you know that those two love each other more than anything."

"What about that Mark guy?" she hissed.

"Oh c'mon she can't think someone is cute? Listen to me I sound like a damn girl. You know what Bethany we aren't going to the airport."

"And why not?"

"Because I said so. Is that a good enough explanation? I don't have to do everything you tell me to and lately that's what I've been doing. I've been a complete push over. We aren't going."

"You know they shouldn't be together!"

"They shouldn't be together or YOU don't want them together?"

She froze. She didn't speak a word.

"Wow. I knew it. You're in love with my best friend. You always have been haven't you! You're leading me on! How dare you!"

"Chaz I I I I…"

"Save it Bethany." I said as I pulled up to the house. "Get out."

"What?" She said almost in tears.

"I said get out. What do you expect me to do beg you to stay when all of his has been fake? You just moved down here because you knew Maya was going to didn't you? And it meant Justin. I want you packed and out of my house when I get home tomorrow morning. Goodbye Bethany." And with that I sped off, back down the road and parked in Maya's Driveway.

I got out of the car and knocked on the door. I came face to face with Maya, my eyes welling up with tears when Justin appeared behind her. She extended her arms and I fell into them, leaning down a good amount.

"What's wrong Chaz?"

"Its Bethany. S s she called, Melody cause she was telling her you're back with Justin and she needs to keep you apart and I asked her why if you guys are happy and to make a long story short, she's been playing me all along, Justin is who she wants to be with." I sobbed.

"Oh Chaz I'm so sorry." Maya pulled away, "Why don't you and Jay go upstairs and hang out for awhile?"

Justin nodded and so did I. "Alright, call me if you need anything. I'm gonna call Ry real quick to see if he convinced Melody to not get on that plane."

Maya kissed my forehead and turned to kiss Justin, then turned and walked to the kitchen.

I fell into the bean bag in front of the tv with a sigh. I stared up at the ceiling, I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before.

Maya's POV

"Ry?" I spoke into the phone

"Yeah Maya?"

"I swear if you two get on that plane to come here, and you're coming to separate Justin and I, I will never speak to you two again. Ryan, I know you understand but Melody needs to get into her head, that I'm a grown woman and I know what I'm doing, I can take care of myself." And with that I hung up my phone and sat back on the couch.

"Justin! Chaz!" I yelled, "Wanna go out for a bit maybe to the mall or something?"

"Sure baby!"

Baby Baby Baby Baby Baby

It echoed through my head, my head started spinning and then everything went white

"Baby? Baby? Baby wake up its time to go to the plaza to see the Christmas tree lighting."

"Huh?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I looked around. I wasn't in Atlanta, not even close. I sat up on the couch and looked to my right, Mark.

It all came flooding to me, I was in New York. I lived with Mark. I hadn't even been near Justin in years. I had that tattoo, but those were the words Mark said to me all the time. I hadn't met him dancing for Justin, I met him when I spilt coffee all over him at Starbucks. None of this had really happened.

"Baby come on let's go we have to pick Melody up on the way."

"Oh right sorry baby, I just had a really crazy dream…."

Mark laughed, "Not surprising baby." He said kissing the top of my head

We picked Melody up not too long after and headed towards the plaza. Traffic was crazy as usual but that was that.

The crowd was huge and all kinds of smells filled the air and gentle snow was slowly falling. I love Christmas time. I looked up at Mark and smiled, he kissed me.

"Ughhh" Melody groaned, "Get a roooom, I don't need you two rubbing it in my face that I have no love life."

"What happened to talking to Ryan. You guys were in love. What happened?"

She shrugged, "He got busy I guess, I mean he invited me on tour with him and yeah but I didn't go, you mean too much to me."

"Mel you should have gone you missed out on someone perfect for you."

"I wouldn't say she missed out just yet. If she would give him a chance, he'd love to be with a girl who would sacrifice love for her best friend." A familiar voice said.

Melody looked up and the biggest smile I've ever seen was plastered across her face, and she ran to him.

Ryan James Butler, was the love of Melody's life. I could see it, now she just needed to see it.

The four of us stood smiling as people performed all around us. I looked up at the stage and that's when I saw him. The guyI hadn't seen since I was a teenager.

Justin Drew Bieber.

To Be Continued…


	19. Please Read

So I haven't been posting on here, I don't write these stories anymore. I apologize to any of you guys who enjoyed reading them, but where I stopped is where I had ended them. I do however, write stories on Wattpad, if you haven't seen what that is, you should totally check it out. My username on there is MKErinLH, and I have two stories I'm posting. So check those out if you would like!

Lots of Love.


End file.
